A Major Problem
by flipfloppandas
Summary: Trunks had a problem. It is quite a major problem in fact... He wanted Goten, and he wanted him bad. Slash. Birthday request!


_Disclaimer: _I don't own Dragon ball Z guuuys!

_Summary_: Trunks had a problem. It is quite a major problem in fact... He wanted Goten, and he wanted him _bad_.

Rated M for language, and sexual content.

_**Authors Note**_: So this was a request for arashi wolf princess' birthday! Yay happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it. I've had some writer's block so this wasn't my best work, sorry about that...

_A Major Problem_

Trunks had a problem. It is quite a major problem in fact.

Alright, so maybe it wouldn't seem major to the naked eye. Hell, some people might not even be able to detect that there is even _is_ a problem.

You can trust him though. There is a problem, and it is _major_.

He wanted Goten, and he wanted him _bad_.

Now to be able to fully grasp this issue, you need to understand why in fact it _is_ an issue. The boy we are referring to right now, goes by the name Trunks, as stated before. You know him right? Of course you do. In case you may have forgotten, Goten, the object of his _many_ affections, is his very best friend. Are you getting the issue now? If not, allow me to explain in a couple of words.

Goten. Is. Off. Limits.

Not to others of course. Half of the females (and a few males) at their school were most certainly falling for his charm and good looks, but since Trunks is 'the best friend', he is not permitted to fall with them. He was only allowed to observe the merchandise, but not touch it. He was only allowed to have his cake, but not eat it too. Do you get the analogy? He could have Goten (as his best friend), but could not _have _Goten (as his boyfriend).

Now there isn't any law saying he couldn't _try_ to have Goten, but it was merely not an option. For one, Goten was straight. Completely and utterly straight. Well, Trunks didn't know that for sure, but he was almost certain. He figured he was allowed to assume so, because he'd only ever seen Goten with his long string of girlfriends, and he was pretty sure that his dark-haired friend would tell him if he was gay or not. They _were_ best friends after all.

(He decided that he was not being a hypocrite for failing to tell Goten that _he_ was in fact gay).

Now, at first Trunks could've settled with admitting he had a crush on Goten. For one, he doubted that he could have _seriously_ been in love at fourteen. Also, it was plain hard not too! Goten was simply perfection in every possible way! How could anyone resist his happy-go-lucky personality, which showed itself in his handsome smile, and gorgeous onyx eyes? His pale skin, that just begged to be sucked as his long legs were spread wide...

Trunks shook those thoughts from his head as his cheeks reddened. Thinking _those _things were only going to make him miserable.

Trunks could not help himself though, and trailed his eyes over to the boy of his dreams. The _straight _boy of his dreams. Why is this confirmed once again? Because he is sitting in a group with other sophomores like himself, with his arm around a ginger-haired girl's shoulders.

Before Trunks could look away and wallow in his self-pity, Goten caught his gaze, smiled, and motioned him over with his free arm, causing the ginger girl to look his way as well.

Trunks bit his lip and forced the smile to stay on his face as he waved his arm back, signifying his decline. He ignored Goten's confused and slightly hurt expression, and turned away. Groaning as his chest tightened, he dropped his head to the cafeteria table.

He wasn't quite sure why he felt this way. He severely doubted that Goten and that girl were going to last, and Trunks would probably never truly meet her, or learn her name; unlike he had with Goten's few long-term girlfriends. Emphasize the 'few'.

Huffing out his frustrations, he opened the novel that he was _supposed_ to be reading for class anyways. He flipped to the first page, and tried to give a damn about what he was reading.

If Goten asked what his problem was, he'd just reply that he felt weird hanging around with his sophomore friends.

* * *

Trunks barely made it in through his bedroom door, before he flopped down onto the carpeted floor. Today really was not his day, because as soon as he got home from school, his father had decided that it was _essential_ for him to train at _that_ moment. His muscles ached, his head hurt, and his jaw stung from the one mistake he made when he did the unthinkable action of blinking in the middle of a spar. He was surprised that he managed to drag himself to the shower, but he had, and was now clothed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, completely sprawled out on his bedroom floor.

With a groan he rolled over onto his back. He wondered if Goten's father beat him up this badly when they sparred.

Goten... Sparring...

Now _that_ was something more interesting to think about.

He could see it now. Goten, completely shirtless, with the sun beating down on his pale bare shoulders.

His hand was unconsciously trailing through his pants.

Goten panting from his exhaustion. Those lovely abs of his exposed for all to see.

He barely registered his hand slipping into his boxers and grabbing the hardening object inside of them.

Goten would most likely want to bathe after all of that working out. He'd probably go down to the lake, and untie the black sash that held up his orange GI pants.

"Goten..." Trunks whispered as he squeezed his hand.

He wasn't quite ready for what happened next. His brain kind of rebooted when he felt his bedroom door hit the back of his feet.

"Hey Trunks, how did you know I was here?" He heard Goten's voice say from the partially opened door.

Trunks shrieked, and despite the soreness of his muscles, he hopped to his feet. "I didn't know you were here! Why _are_ you here?!"

Goten became fully visible as he completely pushed the door open. "Because you told me I could sleep over. Remember, yesterday after school?"

Oh crap, now he remembered.

"Did you seriously forget? Wow. Thanks, friend. And why were you laying on the floor- oh uh..."

"W-what?" Trunks asked in slight horror as his friend's face reddened.

Goten gave a cough, and pointed downward with his finger. "You're um..."

Trunks eyes fell down to the front of his sweatpants, which were tinted in obvious arousal. Now if Trunks thought that simply _liking_ Goten was a problem, than this was on a whole new level of issue!

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...'_

"Goten I-."

"Wait," Goten raised his finger, hushing Trunks. "You said you didn't that know I was here, and you just said my name earlier..."

It took another second before the pieces clicked, and Goten's eyes widened.

Before Trunks could speak, he was cut off again.

"Trunks... are you _into_ me?!"

"W-what? No!"

"Are you sure? Because it definitely looks like it!"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Goten's brows furrowed. "Trunks, you're lying to me."

Trunks covered his face with his hands so that his blush was no longer visible. "I am not lying, Goten! I swear I wasn't thinking about you just now!"

"That's not what I asked."

'_Dammit!'_

Trunks couldn't even reply.

He could feel Goten get a step closer, so he instinctually took two steps back. He wasn't prepared though, when the front of his t-shirt was grabbed, keeping him in place.

"Trunks," he could hear Goten's whisper so close that he shuddered. "Are you into me?"

It was too late to say 'no', but he didn't have the strength to say 'yes'. He gave a single nod instead, which really seemed more like a twitch of the head.

If he hadn't been prepared for the front of his shirt being grabbed, he most certainly wasn't prepared for the smooth lips that pressed against his.

Trunks immediately pulled back, only to have the grip on his t-shirt tighten, keeping him in place. His heart pounded in his chest as Goten held the kiss for a moment longer, before pulling away.

"I was wondering how much longer I had to wait before I could do that." Goten whispered against his lips.

Trunks mind wasn't quite ready to process the fact that _Goten_ kissed him, so he instead focused on the fact that Goten _kissed_ him.

Trunks hopped back as far as he could without falling onto his bed.

"You're gay?!"

Goten shrugged. "I say bisexual, but I guess it doesn't really matter."

"But... Why didn't you tell me you're gay?!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me _you're_ gay?"

Trunks didn't have a reply, so he clamped his mouth shut.

Goten walked forward until he was in front of Trunks again. "Can we stop discussing this? I'd rather help you out with _this_."

Trunks gasped in surprise as Goten's hand found its way past the waistband of his sweatpants. He closed his eyes as Goten's hand closed around him, and squeezed. He felt Goten's lips brushing against his, and he unconsciously leaned in to press them together. He buried his hand in thick dark hair, as he trailed his lips down to Goten's neck, sucking the pale skin between his teeth.

'_Oh my fucking... This is seriously happening...'_ Trunks thought as he allowed himself to be pushed back onto his bed. He found that his pants had been pushed down to his thighs, and his boxers were following. Goten's pants weren't as easy to assemble, as he had to force his shaky hands to unbutton the front, then unzip the zipper, and _then_ force them off of his pale hips. He succeeded though, and massaged the skin beneath his hands.

Goten's hand was no longer fisting him, as Trunks rolled them over. His lips found Goten's neck again, and he once again sucked it between his teeth, as he rutted his hips against his friend's.

Trunks gasped in shock and pleasure, as he felt one of Goten's fingers press against the nub of brown fur on his lower back, thrusting his hips down again as the pleasure shot through him.

"Feels good, huh?" Goten whispered next to his ear, "found out about a year ago how good that feels."

"And you're just now telling me?" Trunks groaned, his hips forcing both of their needs to rub against each other.

Goten gave a bit of a chuckle. "I didn't think you wanted to know about the small details I learned while masturbating."

"I definitely did," Trunks answered before he could stop himself. Before Goten could reply, he reached in between their bodies, and grabbed Goten's hardened flesh. He pumped his hand and rutted his hips against his friend's groin, as Goten's fingers massaged his tail spot.

Trunks could barely hear the bed squeaking over their moans. He was warm, and could barely breath, seeing as how Goten had connected their lips again. He sucked his friend's tongue into his mouth, before pushing his own into Goten's.

After a particularly sweet brush of Goten's fingers, Trunks realized that he wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't think Goten was going to either, by the way he moaned out, and how his hips rolled up to meet his as well.

As predicted, Trunks gasped out as his orgasm hit him. He could feel Goten spilling himself on his abdomen, as they both rode out the waves of their pleasure.

With one final thrust, Trunks rolled over to lie next to his friend. Minutes passed by in silence as both boys tried to catch their breath. Trunks stared up at his ceiling, and tried to find something to say.

Thankfully, it was Goten who broke the silence.

"That... definitely was not how I planned this sleepover to go..."

"...Me either."

Goten yawned and stretched his arms over his head, before bracing himself on his elbow to look at Trunks. "So... is anal not your thing?"

Trunks blushed as he narrowed his eyes. "Why would you say that!? I didn't even know you were coming over, much less going to kiss me, even _much_ less going to get _off_ on me! If I'd know that _that_ was an option, then I assure you I would have gone for it!"

Goten smiled, before situating himself on his stomach. "Well then, do you have a preference?"

Trunks was not quite sure what he meant for only half a second, before his blush burned darker. Well if he could choose...

"Alright fine, I'll let you top next time, but after that it's my turn. Cool?" Goten answered, pulling one of the pillows closer to him, and stuffing it under his head.

Trunks could only nod, because he was too busy trying to keep himself from smiling like an idiot at the thought of there being a _next_ _time_.

_The End_


End file.
